It Takes Two to Whisper Quietly
by xDestiel
Summary: Sora and Roxas' power go out.. so.. what is there to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Our power is out, and we are using a generator to keep ourselves warm. We can't find a plug so we can plug the generator to the house, so . . . we have a few things plugged in using an extension cord. This somehow inspired me to start writing my heart out, using a few of my favorite characters in the game: Aerith, Sora, Roxas, Cloud, Demyx, Seifer, Hayner, and maybe even Axel. I shall mention a few others, but those characters are the ones that I absolutely want to be in the story. I feel like writing because I'm bored. Who knows what'll happen? **

**Oh, and ALWAYS capitalize your Mom's and Ma's and Mother's!**

**What happens when the twins are alone in the dark? Let's find out, shall we? **

**This is where the creepy guy slides a video into the TV, just like R.L. Stine. **

**Enjoooyah(: **

_***put a line here. :D and here goes the ghost "oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo"***_

Roxas was asleep in his cozy, warm little room; no one was in there to bother him. That is, until he shifted positions and opened his eyes. His room was completely black, and he couldn't see. "Ma!" Roxas yelled.

"In here, sweetie," Aerith called from the living room.

Roxas sprang to his feet and followed his mother's voice. Roxas' foot jammed into something soft and he yelped as his face made contact with the hard wood floor. He groaned, trying to pick himself up.

"Why is it so dark in here, Mom?"

"The power went out after it started snowing."

_Ah, the snow,_ he thought. _The cold stuff that falls from the sky that burns my nostrils, the stuff that makes me regret ever moving here, makes me want to move all the way back to Texas. _

"Don't be so bitter about it Roxas, stop huffing. It's just nature's way of telling us that it is time for winter," Aerith giggled.

"Mother, it has been winter for _three_ weeks now; I think it's a little too late for the warning signs."

"At least your brothers like it." Aerith looked towards the glass door, where you could see Sora, Demyx, and Hayner throwing snowballs at each other. Demyx wasn't his brother, but he was considered that, since he lived there and was nice to Aerith. "Anyways, it's going to be really cold tonight, do you think that you can take your brother over to your friend Axel's house after we leave tonight?"

"You're leaving?" Roxas gasped.

"I have to pick your father up, and Demyx and Hayner want to go."

"Oh, well . . . okay then. I'll take Sora over there later," Roxas mumbled.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Aerith asked.

"Nothing, Ma; don't worry about it."

Roxas pulled his snow boots on and his jacket, walking outside. Demyx ran over to him, knocking him over in the cold snow. "Roxas don't be so down. Its fun, it's cold, and it's white. You know what that means?"

"WE GET TO MAKE SEA SALT SNOW CREAM LATER!" Sora and Hayner high-fived. "After we get back," Hayner added.

"Yippee!" Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sora, can you come inside for a little while? I need help digging out all of the candles and help finding the kerosene heater."

"The kerosene heater is in the garage, I'll go get it. I'll be in shortly," Sora giggled, running towards the garage.

Roxas smiled. The way his brother was so energetic made him happy. No matter what, if he could hear Sora laugh just once, his heart would be warm.

He walked through the door and ran smack into his mother. "Oh, sorry mom!"

"Son, is there something wrong?" Aerith lowered her voice. "Do I need to call a doctor? The hospital? Oh! Do I have to call Poison Control!?"

"No, Mom, everything's fine," Roxas chuckled.

"Roxas, you're being weird."

"Can't help it, I just am."

"Son, I have something to tell you. Well, I called the power company and they said that the power should be back on in seven to ten days."

"MOM! That's after Christmas!" Roxas yelled.

"I know, Roxas . . . but really, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I guess nothing can be done. So, when are you leaving?"

"Now," Aerith bent over and kissed Roxas on his forehead. "I love you son, you better behave. We won't be back until about four," Aerith looked at the clock. "And its 6," She sighed, "Will you be okay for ten hours by yourself?"

"I guess Sora and I will live, love you Mom. Bye!"

She ran out the door, "Come on, boys! Time to jet! Oh, and Roxas! I'll buy some kerosene from the gas station there should be enough to do you until we get back!"

Roxas smiled as Sora walked through the doors. Sora wrapped his fingers around Roxas' wrist, pulling him up the stairs. "We need to find those candles!" Roxas flicked on the flashlight, and led Sora into the storage room.

An hour, fourteen candles, and an oil lamp later, the twins emerged from the room. "Now, we have to go to Axel's and borrow a lighter," Roxas sighed. "Let's go, Sora."

Sora followed him down the street, six houses from their house. Axel's parent's house was the biggest house on the block, but they were always away on business. Roxas knocked on the door a few times before Axel pulled it open. He was dressed in only boxers, and by the looks of it, he had just woke up.

"What can I do for you boys?"

"We need a lighter," Roxas laughed.

"Hmm, well . . . I can give you the lighter for a fair price," He chuckled, winking. "I'm sure we can negotiate something, boys."

"Axel, right now you sound like an old pervert in a porno."

"Ah, yes . . . I can see the title, 'Twin Twinks and a Fiery Redhead Get It On'."

"What are you – Axel!"

"I will let you have the lighter, to have, to keep . . . if," He paused. "Ah! If you two . . . kiss."

"Axel! That's not rib –"

"Let's go inside and do this," Sora whispered, looking at Roxas. "Not out here where everyone can see."

Sora pushed Axel out of the way, pulling Roxas inside. "Just pretend I'm someone else, okay?" Sora backed his brother into the wall, kissing him gently. Roxas could feel the butterflies in his stomach ignite. He needed more.

Tangling his fingers in Sora's spikes, he drew himself closer to the shorter twin. Sora's eyes widened in surprise, but soon they fluttered closed. Sora licked his brother's lip slowly, making him gasp. It was like they were made for each other, like peanut butter and jelly. Like the perfect combination of strawberry and cream, vanilla and brown sugar.

Sora pulled back, smiling at his brother. That is until Roxas looked at Axel, who had a video camera pointed at them.

"Don't worry, I won't show it to anyone. It was a new tape and everything."

"Axel, I will kill you. Give me the tape now!" Roxas shouted.

"Sorry kids, but the party is over," whispered someone from behind.

"Dad?" Axel asked.

"Guess again, yo."

"Reno!" Axel said, running up to hug his brother. "I missed you so so much! Where have you been?"

"I've been . . . here and there, looking for the perfect one."

"Did you find it? Was it good?"

"Oh, kid . . . it was _great. _ So, I brought you some home," Reno laughed.

"Can we go up to my room and give it a good . . . go around?"

"Yeah, yo. I have to get it out of the car first."

Roxas looked at Sora questionably. Sora shrugged and bit his lip. "We should go home, I have a feeling that they're not talking about women or cars."

"Yeah, let's go."

Roxas slid his tiny fingers through Sora's and led him towards their house. He smiled serenely at Roxas, looking down.

_Why am I feeling this way towards my brother? _Roxas thought, trying to keep a straight face. _It's like he's 'the one'. He just makes me so . . . happy and calm. _

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Oh, nothing . . . just stuff."

"Me too," He whispered looking at Roxas.

Their eyes met and Roxas leaned in. Sora giggled and ran away. Roxas chased after him, and into the house. "Sora?!" He called. "I'm gonna eat you!"

"Oh, please! I'm sorry, Mr. Monster! I won't do it again!"

Roxas buried his face in his brother's neck and bit down. Sora pressed against Roxas and moaned. "Do that again!" Roxas smiled and started sucking on his brother's neck, just enough to mark him. Sora whined, closing his eyes. "Oh god, Roxas."

"Hmm?"

Sora was flushed. "Mmm, help with this . . . it _hurts," He whimpered. _

"Well, I don't want my brother to be in pain."

Roxas smiled and tugged his brother's shirt off. He slid his finger down the waistband of Sora's pants and lifted him onto the bed. Roxas unbuttoned his twin's pants, pulling down his underwear and pants simultaneously. He then smiled up at his brother, licking the head of his member ever-so-gently. Sora gasped. Roxas began to work his way up and down the shaft, matching Sora's moans for added pleasure. Sora lifted his hips up, and even though Roxas choked, he didn't stop. Sora released into Roxas' mouth. Roxas swallowed happily, smiling at his brother.

"How did it feel?" Roxas asked.

"Like heaven in a mouth." Sora blushed. "I mean, it was wonderful and I will never forget it."

"It was your first?"

"Mhm, first kiss too," Sora admitted. "Come on; let's go watch a movie or something. What do you want to watch?"

"Well, dad has pretty much every movie known to man . . . I think we should watch Paranormal Activity. He told me it was a good movie."

Sora followed Roxas into their dad's room. Roxas plucked the movie they wanted to see, walking downstairs to the living room.

After the movie, Sora was cuddled up to Roxas, shaken from fear. "She just . . . ," Sora blabbered, "It was so sad!" Sora had tears streaming from his eyeballs.

"I know, I know. Shhh. It is gonna be okay, Sora."

"Not for that lady, it's not," He cried.

"It's okay Sora, I promise. Come on; let's watch a happy movie, eh?" Roxas put Santa Buddies into the DVD player and smiled at Sora, who laid his head on Roxas' shoulder. "I love you, Sora."

That's it; he said it and he honestly meant it.

"Roxas . . . I think I love you too."

Roxas bent down and kissed his brother on the lips gently. "I love you so much, and I know its wrong . . . but I want you to be my boyfriend . . . I mean, it feels so right . . . me and you."

"I know it does, I can feel it too . . . s-so yes."

Roxas was smiling.

"Sora! Go get some clothes on, there's someone on the porch. Hurry!"

Roxas ran to the door, making it there in time for someone to start knocking. Roxas opened the door slowly, greeting Axel. "Why, hello Axel."

"Hello Roxas, where's your cute brother?"

"I'm not sure, I think he went to the bathroom," Roxas mumbled. "Want me to go get him?"

"No thanks," Axel said, walking into the room.

Sora walked down the stairs, smiling at Roxas and Axel. "Hey Axe."

"Hey Sora." Axel giggled, "So, I was wondering if you knew why my brother was in."

"No, I don't talk to Reno. Why did he come in, exactly?" Sora closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't think straight right now, and so can you come back tomorrow?"

"Have you been hitting the dope too heavily, Sore-ass?"

"N-no, and 'Sore-ass'?"

"Yeah, just a nickname I came up with by myself. You see there's . . . Rocks-ass, and then there's Sore-ass."

"Are you implying that we're incest?" Roxas cut in.

"No, not at all. Are you implying that you are?"

"No, are you implying that you're a jackass?"

Axel winked and walked back out the door. "See you later, cutie pies!"

Roxas smiled at Sora after closing the door. "Sore-ass."

"Hey! Don't start calling me that!"

"Oh, no . . . I think it's a good idea." Roxas kissed Sora hard, pulling him up the stairs.

Roxas licked his brother's neck, pulling his pants down. Roxas then slid off his own pants, and hissed as the cold air brushed his hard member. It was too much to handle to Roxas. He instantly pulled off his brother's underwear.

He held two fingers up to Sora's mouth. "Suck," He commanded.

Sora wetted Roxas' two fingers in his mouth. Roxas slid one finger into Sora slowly. "Just relax, and it won't hurt that bad . . . ," He whispered.

As soon as the second finger was in, tears formed in Sora's eyes. Roxas scissor his fingers slowly, kissing away Sora's tears. "I promise to be gentle." He wrapped Sora's legs around his waist. "I love you, Sora."

"Just do it!" Sora yelled, pressing himself against Roxas.

Roxas slid in slowly. Sora winced as he realized that Roxas was bigger than he thought. Panting, Roxas bent down and kissed Sora on the lips gently. "Move." Sora commanded.

Roxas began moving in and out slowly. The heat felt amazing compared to the cold winter weather that they were experiencing. He moved faster, making Sora arch off the bed.

"MMNH! Oh god, Roxas."

Roxas smiled and repeated his actions, moving slightly faster. "ROXAS!"

Roxas reach down and rubbed Sora's member slowly. "That's it, scream my name, baby." He began pumping harder.

"ROXAS! SHIT!" Sora screamed, and then came all over their chests.

Roxas couldn't hold it in anymore. The way Sora tightened around him made him climax. He came inside his lover, kissing him gently. "I love you so much, Sora."

"I love you too, Roxas."Sora blushed. "Now I have a headache."

"Haha, how?"

"I always get headaches when I cum . . . not that I would know."

Roxas kissed him on the lips gently. "I love you."

"You too, Roxas. You too."

_***put a line here. :D and here goes the ghost "oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo"***_

**I wish my breaks were like this :'(**

**I love you guys. Merry Christmas (It'll be Christmas by the time I get it uploaded. ad**

**Oh, and what started out as a one shot developed into a two shot :D Maybe it will develop into a full blown story. ):**

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. **

**Jack Skellington is getting ready for Christmas right now D:**

**I feel dirty, writing a smut again D: But it makes me all tingly inside! **

**Word count: 2,239.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello there! I am actually writing really quickly lately. O.o.. I think it is 'cause I'm happy and lonely. I miss Breanna a lot a lot. ): **

**Anyways, I played penny poker last night with the family and won a few hands. It's honestly the most fun I've had in a while. The only bad thing was that I had to get up every so often and fill the gas tank on the generator up. **

**This chapter will be about the family coming home, and how they deal with everything. **

**It's time to break some hearts and have them put back together! (:**

_***put a line here. :D and here goes the ghost "oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo"***_

Sora shook his brother awake. "Roxas! They're home."

Roxas sat up quickly. "Let's just pull our boxers on and take our shirts off and pretend that we were asleep. Well, pretend _you_ were."

Sora jumped to his feet quickly. He then searched the floor for his boxers. "We should have lit the damn candles! I can't see a thing!"

"Pull your shirt off first, and then look!" Roxas shouted, searching for their boxers. He was already completely naked. He found _something,_ something cold.

He picked them up and slid them on. "Too tight. Sora, I found your boxers."

"Where?"

"On me. Here, put them on." Roxas pulled those boxers off, throwing them to Sora. Roxas slid his own plaid boxers on, and stumbled to the door.

On the steps, Roxas slid his fingers through Sora's, kissing him gently; before running downstairs to greet their parents. They unlocked hands right before Aerith and Cloud walked through the door.

"Hey boys! I've missed you!" Cloud yelled, wrapping his arms around Sora and Roxas.

"Your friend Axel was looking for you, I think he's outside with Demyx," Hayner said.

"Demyx is probably getting raped," Sora chuckled. "Come on, let's go get him Roxas."

They walked outside, and Roxas pulled Sora behind the house. "I'm sorry, but I just can't stop kissing you." Roxas kissed Sora deeply, smiling.

"Let's try to find them now."

Sora and Roxas were just walking into the woods when they heard voices.

"I love you, Axel . . . I really do, but you don't even acknowledge me at school. You won't even tell anyone about us, like we don't even exist. I'm just saying that I hate not being able to kiss you, and tell you I love you at school. I hate not being able to hug you, because if I do, I never want to let go. Are you even listening to me, Axel? Fine, then . . . as much as I hate doing this, I will. Because well, in your mind we probably aren't even together. Was I just a quick fuck to you, Axel, hm? I mean, what is it Axel? Are you ashamed of me?"

"I'm ashamed to be who I am, what I do."

"You're ashamed of being gay?"

"No, I'm ashamed of being an addict."

"Addict . . . what?" Demyx asked.

"I cut myself, and I'm addicted to . . . pot."

"So, you don't want people to know about us because you're afraid that I will be judged?" Demyx sighed, "Wow, Axel. It's over."

Roxas and Sora stepped forward. "Hey guys!" Sora screamed.

"Hey," Demyx whispered, before running away.

Sora looked at Axel. "Harsh much?"

"So, you heard that?" Axel asked, his voice barely a whisper. For a second, Roxas thought he was crying, until he lifted his head up. "At least we weren't as loud as you two were last night."

Roxas looked up at Axel. "Oh god, Axel . . . please don't tell _anyone._"

"Don't worry, I won't under one condition. Let me watch next time."

"No way, pervert. I'd rather have the whole school find out."

"I'm not that mean, but can I see you kiss again?"

Roxas bent down and kissed Sora gently. "There, horndog."

Axel smiled, looking at Roxas. "Well, kids . . . I'm gonna go find your brother."

"Kissy-kissy!" Sora giggled.

"I wouldn't be talking."

Roxas and Sora followed Axel inside, but not up to Demyx' room. "Mom, hey . . . I need to talk to you."

"Okay, honey, what is it?" Aerith asked, smiling at her son.

"I'm gay."

"I know, and so is Sora and Hayner. Momma knows."

"Woah, what? Hayner is gay?"

"Yep, and he's been sneaking out and going to Seifer's house for about two months now. Since October 31st."

Sora looked at Roxas. "You owe me five dollars," Roxas giggled, pointing at Sora. "So does Demyx."

"Go get it from him?" Aerith asked.

"Don't wanna disturb the lovers."

"Now, Demyx is bi," Aerith suggested. "I love you boys anyway, don't forget that."

"Does Dad know?"

"Honey, he's known since you were twelve."

Roxas laughed, pulling Sora through the dark hall and into the storage closet under the stairs. He kissed him on the lips gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, Roxas."

"I love you both more, now get out."

Who was in the closet with them?

_***put a line here. :D and here goes the ghost "oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo"***_

**Nooo, for the record. It's not Harry Potter o__o;; **

**But since that's the end, I'll tell you.. **

**..you ready?**

**It's Zexion, the magical elf who lives in the broom closet o.o..**


End file.
